


Cheerios

by tiva_mcabby5



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiva_mcabby5/pseuds/tiva_mcabby5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm up to eight already." Josh participates in the Cheerio challenge that has been sweeping the Internet. Super short, super adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerios

**A/N: if you have not heard of the Cheerio challenge for Dads, go look that up first! This was inspired by that and the wonderful people who maintain the Josh and Donna Twitter accounts.**

"Donna!" Josh whisper-yelled. "Come here!"

Donna abandoned the dishes in the sink and walked into the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She found Josh with his feet up on the coffee table and the baby laying on his thighs, fast asleep. She had a stack of Cheerios on her forehead.

"What in the world..." Donna's voice trailed off as she started to giggle.

"I'm up to eight already. Watch." Josh took another cheerio and, holding it gingerly between his thumb and forefinger, set it down on the stack. "There, nine."

Donna quickly found her cell phone to take a picture. "Did you come up with this yourself?"

"I wish," Josh said, concentrating as he set another cheerio on top of the pile. "It's all over the Internet. Sam told me about it."

He looked at his handiwork and and laughed quietly as the baby snored, oblivious to the cereal on her face.

"It really is pretty cute," Donna admitted.

Just then, the baby sneezed in her sleep and the tower of Cheerios came tumbling down. Josh and Donna held their breaths, waiting for their daughter to wake and object to her parents' fun at her expense, but she remained asleep the entire time, one lone cheerio now resting on her cheek.

Donna popped the cheerio in her mouth and snuggled closer to Josh so they could watch their baby sleep. The dirty dishes could wait.

 


End file.
